A gift honey?
by Noan
Summary: Arc CONTES et LEGENDES L'heure est la fête! Aizen est vaincu et nos amis décident de fêter ça en petit comité où Yoriuchi demande à son ami de raconter une de ces histoires dont il a le secret!


**Hi ^^!!!**

**Ce qui va suivre prend place dans l'Arc "Contes et Légendes"!!**

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi blablabla....Kubo-sama...

**Résumé: **L'heure est la fête! Aizen est vaincu et nos amis décident de fêter sans en petit comité où Yoriuchi demande à son ami de raconter une de ces histoires dont il a le secret!

**Couple: **GrimmxIchi

**Bêta-lectrice: **Dod

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

**A gift, Honey ?**

-

-

_Ehhh!! Kisuke, te fais pas prier, s'exclama Yoruichi, un peu saoul, une coupe de saké dans la main._

_Oh, oui!! Racontez nous une de ces histoires dont vous avez le secret, renchérit Orihime, éméchée elle aussi._

_Ils étaient tous là, dans le petit salon du patron du magasin, à fêter, entre amis, leur victoire sur Aizen. Bien sûr, il y avait eu la fête à la Soul Society, pendant plusieurs jours même mais ça ne valait pas une petite beuverie entre eux, en toute intimité. Il y avait, dispersé dans la pièce Urahara, ses trois employés, Tessai, Ururu et Jinta, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Matsumoto et son capitaine, Yoruichi et Soi Fon, Rukia et son frère qui avait accepté de mauvaise foi l'nvitation, Renji, les quatre de la Onzième division, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika et Ikkaku, Ichigo, pour l'instant absent, probablement à la recherche du dernier d'entre eux et le plus inattendu dans cette réunion de shinigamis ( à quelques exceptions près): Grimmjow._

_Quand Unohana avait fait le tour des blessés au Hueco Mundo, elle l'avait trouvé eu pied d'une tour, à quelques secondes d'une mort fatale. Elle l'avait soigné puis l'avait laissé partir. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du capitaine de la quatrième division, des autres combattants et surtout d'Ichigo qui l'avait cru bel et bien mort quand il avait débarqué au milieu du combat et qu'il avait pris place au côté du jeune vizard en lui disant qu'après, il lui devrait la revanche. Ichigo avait répondu au sourire sadique de l'Arrancar de la même manière et ils s'étaient lancés ensemble dans la bataille. _

_Du coup, le tribunal de la Soul Society avait accepté qu'il vive dans le monde des humains, privé de ses pouvoirs, peine légère en remerciement de avoir trahi Aizen et de les avoir aidés._

_Bref... Tout ce beau monde était bien échauffé par le saké, y compris Byakuya, et suppliait presque le patron du magasin de leur raconter une de ces histoires salaces dont il avait le secret._

_Ok, ok.. Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire, sourit sadiquement Urahara, content de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit._

_Les jeunes femmes applaudirent et tout le monde se tut après que Matsumoto ait resservi une tournée de saké à tout le monde._

_-_

_Il était une fois..._

_-_

Il était une fois, au royaume de Karakura un jeune prince, grand, beau, fort et intelligent. Un magnifique jeune homme de 24 ans à la courte chevelure rousse en bataille, aux yeux ambrés et au sourire à se damner. Une beauté parfaite du nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki, premier du nom.

-

_Orihime soupira en imaginant Ichigo en jeune prince puissant. Rukia, à ses côtés, lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes._

_-_

Son père, Isshin Kurosaki le Valeureux, lui avait proposé le mariage quelques années plus tôt et il avait accepté. Le jeune prince, héritier du trône, savait parfaitement qu'il devait donner un héritier à son pays et avait choisi la voie raisonnable. Son père lui avait donc proposé plusieurs princesses digne de lui et il avait choisi la seconde princesse du pays voisin, le royaume de Sereitei, la magnifique et malicieuse Yoruichi.

-

_Soi Fon se renfrogna tandis qu'un sourire vorace se peignait sur la face de sa maîtresse._

_-_

Dès leur nuit de noces, ils avaient été très clairs entre eux. Jamais une étincelle d'amour ne pourrait naître et l'un comme l'autre, afin d'avoir une vie la plus paisible possible choisirent de faire semblant aux yeux de la cour. D'autant que dans ses bagages, la future reine avait prise avec elle sa maîtresse, sa jeune cousine, Soi Fon.

-

_La capitaine de la seconde division rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux alors que Yoruichi la prenait dans ses bras et nichait son nez dans ses cheveux._

_-_

Une fois par mois, le jeune prince faisait son devoir et retrouvait son épouse dans sa chambre. Deux ans plus tôt, le miracle s'était produit et ils étaient les heureux parents d'un garçon du nom de Yahiko, roux comme son père avec les yeux de sa mère.

Donc, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi ne s'aperçoive que son mari semblait un peu déprimé. Cela ne prit pas longtemps à la dame pour découvrir ce qui tracassait son mari. La meilleure amie de celui-ci, la jeune sœur du Duc Kuchiki, Rukia, lui avoua sans trop se cacher que son ami se sentait un peu seul. Certes, il avait tous ses amis autour de lui mais peu à peu, ceux-ci se mettaient en couple et ils étaient de moins en moins présents. Lui-même étant marié, il ne se laissait pas le droit de demander de temps à autre une petite attention. Et puis Yoruichi commençait à bien le connaître, ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Aussi pendant plusieurs jours, elle chercha comment l'aider et elle trouva, un jour, quand, durant une de ses petites escapades en ville, elle tomba sur le marché aux esclaves.

Elle connaissait parfaitement les goûts de son mari et quand elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un démon, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. Il était grand, beau, et terriblement impressionnant. Si elle n'était pas plutôt portée sur la gente féminine, elle l'aurait bien pris pour elle. Un magnifique spécimen à la chevelure courte et bleue, des yeux félins, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, soulignés de noirs, sûrement par le vendeur pour le rendre encore plus attractif, un torse large et une queue qui balançait furieusement derrière lui. Le masque qui couvrait la partie gauche de sa mâchoire annonçait qu'il était un démon combattant puissant. Il n'était pas content d'être là, entravé par le collier de métal blanc qui annihilait ses pouvoirs et il le faisait voir. Sa mâchoire large était crispée et il ne se gênait pas pour montrer ses crocs pointus. Et à chaque fois qu'un acheteur s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, il feulait.

-

_Les yeux de toutes les jeunes femmes présentes s 'allumèrent en reconnaissant la description de l'Arrancar et se doutant jusqu'où cette histoire irait. Les hommes se réinstallèrent, un peu mal à l'aise, mais très intéressés quand même par les futurs déboires de leur ami._

_-_

Yoruichi l'adora, immédiatement. Ce côté sauvage, accentué par une large cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, diablement dominant, comblerait à merveille les nuits solitaires de son époux en mal de compagnie.

Sans attendre, elle releva le capuchon qui cachait son visage et héla le vendeur. Celui-ci, en la reconnaissant, se confondit en hommage et courbettes stupides qu'elle finit par interrompre, agacée.

– Combien pour celui-là ?

Le vendeur devint livide.

– Altesse, cet esclave ne serait peut-être pas…

– Suffit, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je veux son prix !

Le vendeur jeta un coup d'œil au pire investissement qu'il avait fait dans sa vie et vit là l'occasion de s'en débarrasser définitivement et de se faire bien voir par la future reine. Si elle était satisfaite, elle pourrait lui faire une bonne publicité.

– Pour vous Altesse, je vous fais un prix : 6000 couronnes.

Elle ne dit rien et fouilla dans la besace qu'elle avait accrochée à la ceinture. Elle sortit un papier, une plume et un encrier portable où elle inscrivit quelques mots.

– Passez demain au trésor du Palais, ils vous paieront. Vous me le livrerez par la même occasion.

Elle rangea son matériel et lui mit un doigt sous le nez.

– Et je le veux en parfait état. Si je constate la moindre marque de violence, je vous fais jeter dans les sous-sols du Palais.

Le marchand déglutit et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elle retrouva son sourire et fit un signe de la main en partant.

Contente d'elle, elle rentra ni vue ni connue et alla retrouver Soi Fon pour lui faire part de sa trouvaille.

-

Le lendemain, le beau démon fut amené au Palais dans l'après-midi. Suivant les ordres de Yoruichi, il fut conduit le plus discrètement possible dans les quartiers de la jeune femme où elle était bien décidée à le préparer pour son époux.

En le voyant arriver, elle eut un claquement de langue irritée. Il était pieds et poings liés par de lourdes chaînes qui se rattachaient au large cercle de métal autour de son cou.

– Détachez-le.

Le garde qui l'avait mené dans les appartements de sa maîtresse protesta.

– Mais Altesse, il est…

– J'en ai assez que l'on discute mes ordres. Elle s'approcha du garde jusqu' à être à quelques centimètres de lui. J'ai dit : ' Détachez-le'.

Le soldat déglutit. Une seconde, il se demanda comment son prince pouvait supporter une femme si effrayante. Oh oui, elle était aussi sublime qu'effrayante.

En tremblant, bien qu'il essayât de le cacher sans vraiment y parvenir, le garde détacha le démon et fut immédiatement congédié. Le démon se trouva alors libre devant plusieurs femmes et un homme. Il y avait avec la princesse, sa maîtresse, Soi Fon, la meilleure amie de son époux, Rukia, le compagnon de celle-ci, Renji qu'elle avait fait venir pour avoir son avis...

-

_Rukia et Renji rougirent de concert tandis que les autres les regardaient en coin en souriant._

-

...et ses dames de compagnie : la comtesse Matsumoto, la marquise Inoue et la fille du puissant général Kenpachi, Yachiru. Celle-ci, une charmante jeune adolescente survoltée, sauta immédiatement sur le nouvel arrivant.

– Ichi' va l'adorer !!

Le démon l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la souleva, la détachant de lui. Il l'emmena à hauteur de ses yeux et fut surpris de la voir sourire de toutes ses dents.

– Qui est Ichi' ?

Yoruichi vint récupérer sa suivante et sourit à son tour. Même sa voix était parfaite bien qu'un peu rauque, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée.

– Ton nouveau maître.

– Mon maître ? Je croyais que…

– Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mâle dominant dans les pattes. Elle se tourna vers ses amis. Bien, maintenant, préparons-le.

La première à s'avancer fut la comtesse. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait près d'une table couverte de lotions en tout genre.

– D'abord, on enlève cet affreux maquillage et ensuite, le bain.

Le démon feula à la mention du bain. La jeune femme se redressa alors et le toisa.

– Oh si, chaton ! Pour plaire à notre futur roi, il va falloir prendre un bon bain. Et crois-moi, démon ou pas, j'ai les moyens de t'y forcer….

Le sourire sadique qu'elle lui renvoya ne lui dit rien de bon et il préféra se laisser faire en grognant.

Elles s'activèrent toutes autour de lui pendant deux longues heures. Au final, il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc large pour le bas et de bijoux en argent pour le haut. Plusieurs cercles de métal ceignaient ses bras et une large bande, en argent aussi, où brillait un magnifique saphir soulignait son cou puissant. Un discret trait noir approfondissait son regard déjà magnétique.

Yoruichi siffla d'admiration.

– Eh bien… Je pense qu'on a fait du beau travail…

Le démon aussi était satisfait. Cela faisait une éternité que l'on ne s'était pas ainsi occupé de lui et il devait avouer que c'était extrêmement agréable.

-

_Derrière la porte de salon, Ichigo écoutait, estomaqué, et étrangement secoué par le début de cette histoire._

-

Un coup fut frappé à la porte.

– Entrez.

Une jeune servante ouvrit.

– Son Altesse me fait vous dire qu'il ne sera pas présent au dîner. Il s'excuse mais un important dossier le retiendra à son bureau où il prendra son repas.

– Très bien, Hinamori. Nous dînerons donc dans mes quartiers.

Le jeune fille s'éclipsa. Et Yoruichi sourit de toutes ses dents tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du démon.

– Bien. Tu vas dîner avec nous et après je te conduirais dans la chambre de mon époux. Au fait, quel type d'éducation as-tu reçue ?

Le démon pencha la tête faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne comprenait pas sa question.

– Tu n'es pas un esclave ? Tu as été enrôlé de force, c'est ça ?

– J'ai été exilé…

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui.

– Oh comme c'est intéressant, s'exclama la jeune marquise. Dans notre pays, l'exil est réservé aux nobles qui ont fautés…

– Chez nous aussi.

Un rire coupa leur échange. La future reine gloussait toute seule, fière d'elle.

– J'ai un flair infaillible. Repérer le seul esclave noble de tout le marché !! Et je suppose que le vendeur n'était pas au courant.

– Il n'a rien demandé.

– Merveilleux ! Dis-moi quel est ton nom ?

– Jaegerjaques Grimmjow.

Elle le répéta à voix basse, pensive, se demandant où avait-elle pu entendre ce nom. Un bref coup à la porte la coupa dans ses pensées et la jeune servante venue plus tôt lui annonça que le repas était servi.

– Allons donc nous régaler.

Elle précéda tout le monde dans une autre pièce sur la droite et Grimmjow se retint de se lécher les lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu autant de nourriture sur une table ?

-

Dès que le repas fut terminé, une espèce d'atmosphère conspiratrice les enveloppa. Yoruichi se leva et fit signe au démon de la suivre.

– Tu seras seul un moment dans la chambre du futur roi. J'ose espérer que si je te laisse libre de tes gestes, tu ne tenteras pas de fuir.

Le démon s'offusqua et serra les dents.

– Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir.

Un rictus amusé s'afficha sur le visage mâte de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des quartiers de son époux.

– Ne sois pas trop agressif avec lui.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en glissant dans sa main une petite fiole et le laissa seul devant la porte.

-

_Ichigo eut un hoquet choqué et allait ouvrir la porte pour mettre fin à cette idiotie quand une autre main, plus puissante, se posa sur la sienne et l'empêcha de l'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était l'Arrancar et il rougit brusquement._

_-_

Il entra lentement, inspirant profondément l'air de la pièce. L'odeur qui emplit son nez lui plut immédiatement et fit naître un frisson excitant sur sa peau. Étrangement, il eut l'impression que cette odeur ne lui était pas inconnue mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Plus il avançait dans le dédale de pièces, plus cette impression était forte. Il se laissa mener par cette odeur et atterrit, comme il l'espérait, dans la chambre du maître. Elle était bien plus sobre que celle de son épouse, toute en bois sombre et tentures rouges.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'air tiède de la nuit et il regarda un peu autour de lui. Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il avisa une table où quelques bouteilles d'alcool semblaient lui tendre les bras. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand son nouveau maître arriverait et il décida de l'attendre en buvant un verre.

-

_Ichigo entendit des soupirs excités dans la pièce, tous féminins d'après lui et il se tendit quand le corps de l'Arrancar se rapprocha jusqu'à coller son corps au sien._

_- Qu'est-ce que..._

_L'autre main de Grimmjow se posa sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence et il obéit, malgré lui._

-

Yoruichi frappa à la porte du bureau de son mari. Un faible 'entrez' lui répondit et elle ne se fit pas prier.

– Je suis venue te souhaiter le bonsoir, Ichigo.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en se levant. Il vint jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

– J'espère ne pas t'avoir ennuyée en ne dînant pas avec toi.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'étais en agréable compagnie.

Il retourna à sa table et elle s'assit sur le coin de celle-ci.

– J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

– Ah ?

– Oui, tu le trouveras dans ta chambre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Et que me vaut l'honneur d'un présent ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

– Disons que… C'est pour te dire que je t'aime à ma manière.

Ichigo sourit, touché par l'attention de sa femme.

– Ce n'était pas utile, lui souffla-t-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Tu me le prouves chaque jour en étant une épouse et une future reine modèle.

– Tch… Idiot. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle se retourna. Ne tarde pas trop, ton cadeau pourrait s'impatienter.

Elle sortit en riant tout en lui faisant un signe de la main, le laissant perplexe. Il soupira. Parfois, sa femme avait des idées qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il suivit son conseil et abandonna son bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre. Tout d'abord, il passa se rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau et finit par entrer dans sa chambre, un simple pantalon de lin cachant sa nudité.

-

Brusquement, l'odeur du propriétaire du lieu devint plus entêtante et les souvenirs affluèrent dans la mémoire de Grimmjow.

Un champ de bataille durant la dernière guerre qui opposait le royaume des démons, Hueco Mundo, et les deux pays au sud de celui-ci, le royaume de Karakura et celui du Sereitei. C'était la dernière grande bataille, celle qui déterminerait à qui reviendrait la victoire. À peine avait-il foulé le sol qu'il avait capté cette odeur étrange. En temps normal, il aurait pu y résister mais l'adrénaline et la folie meurtrière du combat pulsaient dans son corps, faussant son jugement. Il avait abattu quiconque s'était dressé entre son but et lui et quand il l'avait trouvé, il était tombé sur un jeune soldat entouré de morts, les cheveux aussi roux que ses mains étaient pleines de sang et cette odeur… Cette odeur… Grimmjow avait attaqué sans réfléchir. Les autres combattants s'étaient écartés devant la violence de leur combat et plus rien n'existait dans l'esprit de Grimmjow hormis ce jeune soldat qui respirait l'envie de vaincre, maniant avec une habilité étonnante une épée aussi grande que lui.

Le démon posa la main sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse.

Et, d'un coup, sortie de nulle part, sa sœur, Hallibel avait brandi son arme, prête à pourfendre le jeune soldat, son soldat, sa cible… Sans réfléchir, il s'était mis entre eux, dégageant le jeune homme d'un violent coup d'épaule et prenant le coup de sa sœur en pleine poitrine. Pour tout autre que lui, le coup aurait été fatal mais il resta debout et asséna sa plus puissante attaque dans la face de sa sœur. Il la voyait encore tomber, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de se voir trahie par son propre sang.

La suite était floue dans sa mémoire. Il s'était lui-même laissé tomber et il avait vaguement senti des bras l'entourant et une voix appeler près de lui. La seule chose qui était claire dans ce brouillard était ce parfum envoûtant qui l'avait rendu à moitié fou.

-

_Un 'Que s'est romantique!!' retentit dans le salon. Ichigo identifia immédiatement Inoue et il se dit qu'elle était de plus en plus folle. Il entendit Rukia et Matsumoto renchérir et il soupira._

_Il sursauta pourtant quand il sentit le nez de Grimmjow dans son cou et murmurait tout bas:_

_- Il a raison... Ton odeur est terriblement envoûtante..._

_-_

Il s'était réveillé dans une tente-hôpital au milieu de soldats ennemis blessés. Il s'était redressé, avait regardé autour de lui et dès qu'il n'y eut plus aucun personnel médical, il s'était esquivé pour retrouver ses propres lignes, parfaitement conscient qu'il serait sévèrement puni pour sa conduite sur le champ de bataille. Et ça avait été le cas…

– Comment… ? Toi ?

Sorti brutalement de ses pensées, Grimmjow manqua de lâcher son verre en voyant qui venait le perturber.

Le soldat… Son jeune soldat se tenait au milieu de la chambre, à moitié nu, semblant aussi surpris que lui par cette étonnante rencontre. Il se leva et Ichigo commença à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui et, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, Grimmjow se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, inspirant profondément l'odeur que dégageait le jeune homme. Celle de la peur se mêlait à celle, très particulière de sa peau. Le prince recula d'un pas.

– Inutile d'être sur la défensive, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Ichigo repéra alors sa fidèle épée dans la pièce attenante où l'armurier avait dû la faire déposer après l'avoir réparée. Prenant Grimmjow par surprise, il s'esquiva mais n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper que le démon était déjà sur lui. Il lui sauta littéralement dessus et ils roulèrent sur le sol avant de se retrouver l'un sur l'autre, Ichigo sur Grimmjow. Le plus jeune essaya de se débattre mais le démon roula sur lui et ses poignets furent vite entravés au-dessus de sa tête par une poigne puissante. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et alors qu'il allait lui crier de dégager, le démon nicha son nez dans son cou avant de murmurer, amusé :

– Ce serait dommage que tu ne profites pas du cadeau de ta femme, non ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. Il comprenait enfin les paroles sibyllines de son épouse.

– Cadeau ? Tu es le cadeau de ma femme ?

Le démon passa une langue curieuse sur la peau à porter de ses lèvres, désireux de savoir quel goût elle pouvait avoir, avant de répondre.

-

_Grimmjow ne se gêna pour imiter son homologue onirique, faisant miauler Ichigo qui ne savait pas s'il devait entrer et hurler à Urahara de la fermer, rester là, à la merci de Grimmjow qui en profitait allègrement ou fuir._

_-_

– Oui.

Il aima le goût autant que le parfum qui s'en dégageait et la brusque inspiration qui en découla.

– C'est impossible, tu es le fils de…

Grimmjow se redressa au-dessus de lui, surpris.

– Tu savais ?

Une couleur légèrement rosée teinta les joues bronzées.

– Tu le savais…

Les yeux ambrés s'ancrèrent dans ceux, bleus, qui lui faisaient face.

– Évidemment que je le savais ! Je suis l'héritier du trône, je ne suis pas stupide au point d'aller au combat sans savoir qui je vais trouver en face de moi. Tout comme je savais qui était le démon blond que tu as tué pour me protéger !

La colère montait lentement dans les veines d'Ichigo, résidu de celle, mémorable, qui l'avait pris quand il avait découvert que celui qui avait sauvé sa vie avait fui.

– Et tu as fui !! Pour devenir quoi ? Un esclave !!!

La brusque colère de son nouveau maître l'étonna. Qu'en avait-il à faire de ce qu'il était devenu ? Et lui-même commençait à réagir à cette brusque montée d'adrénaline. Il relâcha les poignets qu'il tenait toujours et frappa le sol de son poing.

– La ferme ! Je n'ai pas fui ! Je venais de tuer ma sœur pour un inconnu ! Un ennemi ! La mort aurait dû être mon châtiment !! Mais il m'a vendu, comme un vulgaire esclave ! Huit ans que je passe de maître en maître…

Une main attrapa sa nuque et une bouche impérieuse lui coupa la parole. Une bouche qui dévora la sienne, léchant avidement sa lèvre, quémandant une geste, une réponse. Grimmjow ne le fit pas attendre. Tout chez cet homme le poussait à la folie, son parfum, son goût, sa voix. Il prit vite le contrôle de ce baiser ardent, fouillant chaque recoin de cette bouche, grognant en sentant les mains de son jeune maître se crisper dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-

_Tout le corps du shinigami remplaçant trembla à l'écoute du récit de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division. Les images de ce baiser passionné qui emplissait son esprit le troubla bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru ou était-ce peut-être aux mains de l'Arrancar qui s'attardaient à présent sur sa taille qu'il devait la douce chaleur qui commençait à se diffuser dans son corps._

_-_

Les bras d'Ichigo s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de Grimmjow et il se redressa légèrement, assez pour que ses lèvres soient proches de son oreille.

– Je serais le dernier, souffla-t-il avant de la mordiller.

Le démon grogna et se redressa, entraînant le jeune héritier avec lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, arrachant un cri de surprise à Ichigo qui n'avait pas vu venir le mouvement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Ce pourquoi on m'a acheté.

– Hein ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et quelques instants plus tard, il l'allongea sur son lit et s'installa au-dessus de lui. Ils se retrouvaient dans la même position que précédemment mais l'enjeu n'était plus le même.

Je ne suis pas un abruti. Ta femme ne m'a pas demandé si je savais lire ou écrire, elle a juste apprécié mon corps et je me suis fait toiletter comme un vulgaire clébard… Alors, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la lecture…

_-_

_Ils sursautèrent de concert en entendant Yoruichi s'exclamer:_

_- Tu m'étonnes! Tu joues pas aux échecs avec une bombe pareille!!_

_Un commentaire qui amena un sourire satisfait et imbu de lui-même sur les lèvres de l'Arrancar tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, Rukia répondait:_

_- Ichigo n'est pas mal non plus!_

_S'en suivit une longue discussion sur les qualités physiques des deux jeunes hommes qui fut coupée par Byakuya irrité et curieux de connaître la fin de l'histoire._

_-_

Il ponctua son discours d'un coup de langue sur les lèvres de son maître. Et malgré le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, Ichigo se déroba.

Grimmjow grogna.

– Quoi ?

Si le regard d'Ichigo s'était réchauffé quand il lui avait susurré qu'il serait dorénavant son seul maître, à présent celui-ci était froid comme la glace avec, au centre des iris ambrés, une étincelle que Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à définir.

– Je l'ai dit, je serais ton dernier maître. Je remercierais mon épouse demain mais je ne veux pas d'esclave.

Le démon feula. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête du jeune héritier mais il était hors de question qu'il se dérobe. Huit ans qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pensait être qu'un simple soldat à travers tout le pays, se laissant aller de maître en maître pour ne pas crever de faim.

Dans ce royaume d'humains, personne n'aurait fait confiance à un démon et malgré qu'il en fût un, chasser pour se nourrir le répugnait. Il ne se laissait aller à sa soif de sang et de violence que sur un champ de bataille. Et ce gamin, ce soldat de sa mémoire devenu prince devant lui, était sa dernière proie. La seule qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir. Et la seule, il le savait à présent, qu'il serait incapable de tuer. Il le voulait à lui, corps et âme, à jamais.

-

_Tout contre la peau d'Ichigo, Grimmjow répéta sans s'en rendre compte les derniers mots d'Urahara; ' A jamais'._

_Le jeune homme se tendit, réalisant peu à peu que, même si cette histoire était créée de toute pièce, il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité. Et, conscient de cela, il posa timidement ses mains sur celles, toujours sur sa taille, de Grimmjow. _

_-_

Il était la seule personne dans ce monde avec qui il pouvait se lier : son Allia.

Cet être si rare pour tout démon qui se respectait et qui aspirait à trouver la personne avec qui mourir sans se demander quand il serait trahi.

Ichigo se leva du lit en soupirant, se frottant négligemment la nuque.

– Il y a une chambre libre dans mes appartements. Tu pourras l'utiliser jusqu'à ce que cette situation soit éclaircie et réglée.

Un grondement sourd retentit derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Grimmjow l'avait violemment poussé contre un mur et il le bloquait de son corps contre la paroi. Il porta ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille et murmura en faisant bien attention qu'à chaque mouvement, ses lèvres touchent le lobe.

– Huit ans que je te cherche… Je te veux à moi dans cette chambre comme sur ce champ de bataille… À moi, toujours… Il souffla le dernier mot au creux de l'oreille, arrachant un frisson au jeune prince. Allia…

Ichigo se tendit, connaissant parfaitement la signification de ce mot. Sa mère, passionnée de contes et légendes en tout genre, le lui avait appris. D'après elle, ce lien si particulier était extrêmement rare entre deux êtres de race différente. Elle trouvait cette légende si romantique et tellement merveilleuse.

Grimmjow se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien. La lueur amusée qui jouait dans ses yeux depuis le début avait disparu. Il était parfaitement sérieux. Ichigo trembla devant l'intensité de son regard, sentant une chaleur insidieuse naître dans son ventre.

– Alors… Esclave ou non, je ne sortirais pas de cette chambre, pas avant de t'avoir fait mien.

Si d'ordinaire, le démon se souciait peu du bien-être ou du plaisir de ses partenaires occasionnels, là, il baissa doucement le visage, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du jeune prince et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et chaste et avant qu'il ne devienne plus charnel, Ichigo le repoussa. Grimmjow se laissa faire et regarda du coin de l'œil aller jusqu'à la table où le jeune prince se servit un verre avant de remplir le sien qu'il avait laissé plus tôt, à moitié vide. Ichigo se tourna vers lui en lui tendant son verre, un discret sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

– Allia, hein ?

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

– Ça aussi, tu sais ?

Il s'avança pour prendre le verre que le jeune prince lui tendait, entourant sa main de la sienne.

– Hum, ma mère aimait les légendes de ton pays. Une de ses esclaves était un démon, Neliel, je crois... Une princesse espada déchue, comme toi…

– Je sais…

Finalement, il prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Puis, d'un geste rapide et précis, il attrapa le jeune prince par la taille et le plaqua contre lui. Grimmjow sourit, il était plus grand que dans son souvenir, faisant désormais presque sa taille. Cette fois, Ichigo ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'étreinte puissante car à présent, il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas un esclave acheté pour son propre plaisir qui partagerait son lit mais bien le guerrier téméraire qu'il avait rencontré, huit ans plus tôt sur un champ de bataille. Jamais il n'était sorti de son esprit et là, il était bêtement heureux. Heureux d'avoir enfin la seule personne qu'il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir… Il sourit un peu plus en pensant à celle qui avait rendu cela possible, il avait vraiment eu raison d'épouser cette jeune femme.

Il posa son verre sur la table et glissa ses mains libres autour de la nuque du démon.

– Il semble donc que nous ayons tous deux espéré cette nuit…

Un rictus joueur, au bord de la folie, étira les lèvres du démon. Il posa son propre verre avant de l'attraper par les fesses et de le hisser dans ses bras.

– Je ne serais ni tendre, ni gentil.

Le même genre de sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune prince.

– Je vais reprendre tes propres mots : 'Je te veux dans cette chambre comme sur ce champ de bataille.'

Le démon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En l'espace d'un millième de seconde, il avait franchi les trois mètres qui les séparaient du lit et il jeta le jeune prince dessus. D'un geste habile, il attrapa le pantalon et le vira, laissant le jeune homme nu devant lui. Il se lécha les lèvres et grimpa sur le lit, comme un chat, sa queue battant l'air d'excitation, jusqu'à à être à sa hauteur, le dominant de toute sa puissance.

-

_L'Arrancar retourna le jeune homme entre ses bras sans que celui-ci proteste. Il haussa un sourcil devant le visage rougi et le regard fuyant de l'adolescent. De la main, il redressa son visage vers lui et, pour ne pas être entendu de l'autre côté, il chuchota le prénom du jeune homme._

_Son regard se posa sur lui et Grimmjow y lut quelque chose qu'il n'espérait plus voir dans les yeux ambrés: du désir._

_-_

La dernière pensée d'Ichigo avant que le démon ne ravisse ses lèvres pour un baiser ardent était qu'il était beau ainsi, avec cette lueur conquérante qui illuminait son regard. Là, à cet instant, c'était ce démon-là qui lui était tombé dessus sur le champ de bataille et qui l'avait fait sentir vivant pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il gémit sourdement contre cette langue qui fouillait sa bouche sans relâche, sans douceur, incendiant son corps, lui faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité. Il s'accrocha aux épaules puissantes lorsqu'un violent frisson l'ébranla quand une main griffue parcourut son torse pour s'attarder sur un téton qu'il malmena un moment avant de descendre directement vers son entrejambe. Un cri rauque s'arracha de sa gorge alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière sous la brusque décharge de plaisir qui le prenait. Le va-et-vient rapide que le démon appliqua à sa verge tendue le rendit vite incapable de pensées cohérentes, uniquement conscient du plaisir qui le ravageait.

Grimmjow n'avait pas la moindre intention d'attendre avant d'être dans ce corps chaud qu'il avait immédiatement convoité la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. De la poche de son pantalon qu'il portait toujours, il sortit la fiole que l'épouse de son jeune prince lui avait donnée et l'ouvrit d'un coup de dents, le regard posé sur le visage extatique de son partenaire.

Devant les paupières mi-clos sur l'ambre en fusion, les joues rougies et le souffle court, Grimmjow sentit un grondement d'excitation remonter le long de sa gorge et sortir, violent, quand il lâcha le bouchon de la fiole.

Attiré par le grognement félin, Ichigo se redressa et vint lécher les lèvres de son partenaire tandis qu'il prenait la fiole de ses mains. De l'autre main, il le repoussa à genoux et s'appliqua lui-même à les préparer à l'union.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et feula sourdement en sentant la main humide du jeune homme sur son membre. Il se contrôla comme il put, attendant difficilement que celui-ci soit satisfait. La torture dura quelques instants et, quand la main disparut et qu'un poids tomba sur sa poitrine, il rouvrit les yeux, son sang se transforma en lave devant le spectacle que lui offrait Ichigo. Sa tête était posée sur son torse et il se laissait aller au plaisir solitaire qu'il se procurait en se préparant lui-même. Son contrôle vola en éclata. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux et tira en arrière. Les yeux ambrés, humides de plaisir, se posèrent sur lui, attendant, soumis, qu'il parle.

-

_Ichigo eut l'impression que son corps entier allait se consumer en écoutant Urahara alors que des soupirs de plus en plus équivoques s'élevaient dans la pièce._

_Brusquement Grimmjow passa un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune tandis que son autre main attrapait sa nuque. Et sans laisser le temps à Ichigo d'esquisser le moindre geste, il ravit sa bouche._

_-_

– Tourne-toi.

Ichigo se lécha les lèvres, attirant celles de Grimmjow qui se posèrent sans douceur sur les siennes. Il lui dévora la bouche, affamé de ce corps qu'il voulait autour de lui. À bout de souffle, il le repoussa brusquement sur le matelas et lui attrapa la hanche pour le tourner sur le ventre.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et leva les fesses en geignant. Le démon y répondit en l'attrapant pour ramener ses hanches contre lui. Quand le large sexe tapa contre sa peau, Ichigo se mordit la lèvre avant d'expirer lentement, essayant de se calmer assez pour parler.

– V-Viens…

D'un coup de reins puissant, Grimmjow lui obéit et s'enfonça de toute sa longueur, les faisant crier tous les deux sous le plaisir pour le démon, sous la douleur et le plaisir pour le prince. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, sans bouger, essayant de juguler la brusque montée de désir dans leurs veines. Mais Ichigo n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient. Il bougea légèrement, s'attirant un miaulement étranglé puis une morsure aussi dure que violente sur la nuque. Il pleurnicha de douleur et une main vint lui prendre le visage pour le tourner vers l'arrière. Le langue un peu râpeuse du démon lécha les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et descendit vers ses lèvres. Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle se déroba pour échouer près de son oreille.

– Mien….

Le souffle lui fit oublier la douleur et il miaula :

– Bou…ge..

Grimmjow ne dit rien et il lança la danse la plus sensuelle qu'il n'ait jamais dansée. Elle fut dure, violente et passionnée. Ils en avaient crevé tous les deux pendant huit ans et ce premier corps-à-corps fut à la hauteur de leur attente. Ils hurlèrent ensembles leur délivrance et le prince s'évanouit. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, encore pris dans les limbes du plaisir, Grimmjow lécha la plaie sur la nuque du jeune homme en ronronnant. Sa queue s'enroula autour d'eux et il s'endormit.

-

Au matin, ce fut une exclamation joyeuse et féminine qui le réveilla.

– Alors c'était ça !! Tu étais le Sexta Espada !! Je savais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose !

Grimmjow ouvrit un œil et vit l'épouse d'Ichigo déposer un plateau sur la table. Il haussa un sourcil, il était étonnant que ce fusse elle qui lui amène le petit-déjeuner et non, une servante. Elle dut surprendre son regard car elle lui expliqua :

– Je voulais te voir en premier ce matin. Viens manger, tu dois crever la dalle après ta nuit !!

Suspicieux, le démon se leva et se vêtit du pantalon qu'il portait la veille. Il se dirigea vers la table et attrapa un café sans pour autant s'asseoir. La jeune femme l'observa des pieds à la tête avant de s'asseoir directement sur la table et de se servir un café aussi.

– C'était donc de toi qu'Ichigo m'avait parlé. Ce guerrier si impressionnant qui n'avait pas hésité à trahir pour lui sauvé la vie.

Ça n'avait rien d'une question et il le savait. Il choisit donc de se taire.

– Et dire que c'est à cause de toi que je t'ai acheté ! Elle rit un moment puis elle le regarda sérieusement. Je suppose que tu n'as plus de nouvelle de ton pays depuis longtemps ?

Il acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête, toujours méfiant.

– Alors tu seras content d'apprendre que tu as été réhabilité dans tes fonctions, il y a deux ans de cela. Il paraît que ton père aurait découvert que ta sœur Hallibel avait l'intention de le tuer.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que le regard de la jeune femme glissa sur lui.

– Mais je suppose qu'il est hors de question que tu quittes la cour de Karakura.

– C'est exact.

Quelque part, Grimmjow s'en foutait. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait de plus cher et… d'ailleurs une question se posait :

– Où est Ichigo ?

– Ichigo ? Eh bien, je suppose qu'il doit être, à l'heure qu'il est, en train de discuter avec le Prima, ton frère, pour que tu sois accueilli ici en tant qu'ambassadeur du Hueco Mundo.

Elle lui sourit, espiègle.

– Je pense que tu ne devrais pas tarder à le voir. Finis de déjeuner en attendant.

Elle sauta au sol et sautilla, très contente d'elle-même, jusqu'à la porte.

– Ah ! Oh fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Yoruichi Shihoin, seconde fille du roi du royaume de Sereitei.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et sortit.

-

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ichigo entra dans la chambre en se frottant la nuque. Il s'adossa à la porte et soupira.

– Te voilà.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta en voyant Grimmjow tout proche de lui. Celui-ci l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et échauffés.

– Ne laisse plus jamais ta folle furieuse de femme venir me réveiller…

– Yoruichi est venue ce matin ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tôt.

– Rien à faire… Viens par là.

Le démon le tira avec lui jusqu'à la table où il s'assit sur une chaise, amenant le prince à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il nicha son visage contre son cou et ronronna. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent de surprise et pendant un long moment, il ne fit que lui caresser les cheveux.

– J'ai pu discuter avec ton frère aîné tout à l'heure. Il a été heureux d'apprendre que tu allais bien. Il viendra dans quelques jours avec une escorte.

Grimmjow se redressa.

– Il vient ? Pourquoi ? Il refuse que je reste ici ?

– Je dirais que non mais il semble qu'il préfère voir par lui-même si tout va bien. De plus, ce sera l'occasion de nouveaux accords entre nos deux pays sur lesquelles il ne veut pas cracher.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le démon attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa. Il se leva sans quitter sa bouche et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit.

– Maintenant, punition pour m'avoir laissé seul ce matin.

– Hein ?

Grimmjow ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et le prince fut introuvable jusqu'au début de l'après-midi.

-

Quelques jours plus tard, le futur Roi de Hueco Mundo vint à la capitale du royaume de Karakura comme il l'avait annoncé au jeune prince. Ce fut l'occasion de fêtes grandioses et le statut de Grimmjow fut officialisé à la cour. S'en suivit de nouveaux accords comme l'avait prévu Ichigo et une ère de paix comme n'en avait plus connu leur monde depuis des décennies vit enfin le jour.

Et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants !!

-

-

_La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Ichigo essoufflé, débraillé et aux joues rouges. Son regard balaya l'assistance et il put constater que certains semblaient bien excités par ce récit qu'il qualifierait, et à juste titre, de pornographique. _

_Sans rien dire, il entra et attrapa une bouteille de saké, encore intouchée puis ressortit, dévoilant aux autres la présence de l'Arrancar dans son dos. _

_Celui-ci eut juste le temps de gueuler un 'Je ronronnes pas!!' irrité avant de se faire traîner, façon de parler, par un Ichigo plus qu'échauffé par l'histoire entendue._

_Lui aussi il était fatigué, à moitié saoul, avec une envie féroce de s'amuser après cette fichue bataille qui avait failli lui coûté la vie. Grimmjow semblait partant pour jouer avec lui? Que cela ne tienne! Ils joueraient ensemble..._

_Demain, il verrait..._

_Demain il réfléchirait...!!_

_-_

_-_

**The END**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**Pour celles et ceux, s'il y en a, qui attendait le 03x04, il est en cours d'écriture!! Il sera sûrement le prochain Os de cet Arc!!**

**A bientôt**

**Noan  
**


End file.
